The Power Within
by SeleneBeckinsale
Summary: Piper is busy with the kids, Paige has troubles with the Elders, Phoebe is really sick and Riley has to vanquish Demons by herself and learned how to heal. Can they vanquish the Demon who made Phoebe sick?


Charmed

The power within

Chapter one

The Charmed Ones are very busy these days. Piper and Leo have to take care of the kids, Paige want to solve problems with Brody and Phoebe doesn't feel very good.

'' Morning.''

Phoebe entered the kitchen, putting on a sad face.

'' He, Phoebe, what's the matter? You don't look so good,'' Piper asked worried.

'' I'm not feeling good either. I had to throw up this morning.''

'' Spare me the details. Why don't you go back to bed and take some rest? Maybe that'll work.''

'' Could you bring me breakfast on bed?''

'' I'm sorry, Phoebs, I have to take care of the kids, it's not that they grow on their own, you know. I'll ask Riley if she wants to give you breakfast on bed.''

'' But you do have time for that? Forget it, I'm not that hungry,'' Phoebe said and went back upstairs.

Five minutes later, Leo came downstairs, searching for Piper.

'' Piper, hunny?''

'' Yes?'' She said without making a move.

'' Could you please help me with the kids, they won't stop crying.''

'' Why don't you ask Riley or Paige to help you?'' She said, without looking at him.

'' Well, Paige is with the Elders with Brody and Riley's cleaning up the mess the Demons made in the attic. Hey, I can ask Phoebe.''

'' No, don't. She's not feeling very good. I'll be with you within two minutes, okay?''

'' Okay.'' Leo gave Piper a kiss and went back to the kids.

'' Riley! Would you please come downstairs and eat something?'' Piper asked when she came upstairs.

'' Sorry, Piper, I can't. I'm cleaning up the mess here, I could be attacked again any minute now. But don't worry, I got everything under control.''

'' Why are you cleaning up the mess when you could be attacked again up there?''

'' 'Cause I'm not very sure if they come again and if they don't, I don't have to clean it up then.''

'' Good idea, never thought of that,'' she said and entered the babies room.

'' Still crying? Come to mommie, little Chris,'' Piper said while Leo gave her the baby and smiled.

'' Well, what do you know, he stopped,'' Leo said surprised.

'' Yeah, I'm the best mother there is. How's it going with Riley's _''training''_, by the way?''

'' Ehm, really good, actually. I think she doesn't need a training anymore. I think that's why Paige and Brody went to the Elders. Paige is having a little problem seeing Brody no more after the training. And Phoebe taught her some good moves, 'cause you'll never know when you don't have your powers for a couple of hours or days.''

'' Lucky her, she got the nicest and best trainers there are. I'm glad that she's having the best time with Paige and Phoebe,'' she said a little disappointed.

'' Don't worry, Piper. I spoke to Riley this morning and she said she's having the best time in P3 _and_ she said that she wants to learn to cook by a professional. The best one there is in San Francisco.''

Piper smiled.

'' I'll be glad to,'' she said while putting Chris back in bed.

Upstairs they heard a big smash, then the sound of something thrown away and then a scream. Chris began to cry again.

'' I'm okay! Don't worry, I've got everything under control!''

'' Poor Riley,'' Piper said,'' always busy with the Demons. Doesn't that sound familiar, Leo?''

'' What?''

'' You know what I'm talking about. She looks like me when I was busy vanquishing the Demons. I'm glad that there's someone to do it for me in these days. Now I have more time raising the kids.''

'' Yes, and she's doing it with pleasure. She's glad if she can help her sisters.''

'' Yeah, and I'm glad having her here,'' Piper said seriously.

'' But there's one thing that bothers me...''

'' What's that?''

'' Her mother was a Whitelighter and her father was a wizard. Her mother was a full Whitelighter and I'm curious if she can heal people. I'm not a Whitelighter anymore and Paige can't heal. I'm going to try to help her with that, if that's okay with you.''

'' Sure, no problem, but only if I still can spent some time with my husband.''

'' That won't be a big of a deal,'' he said and gave her a kiss.

Chapter two

Later that day, Paige came home from the Elders, without Brody. Piper was just finished making dinner, so she went to the kitchen when she smelled the spaghetti Piper made.

'' Hi! Hmm, smells good, Piper, as always.''

'' Thank you,'' she said with a big smile on her face.'' But Riley helped me. And Leo, for a change.''

'' Well, I can't wait. But, where is Phoebe?'' she asked while she took a bite of her spaghetti.

'' Phoebe's not feeling very well, so she went back to bed this morning,'' Leo said.

'' How was your day, Paige? You were gone all day, so something must have happened.''

'' Well, Leo said yesterday evening that Riley didn't need that training anymore and I didn't like the thought not seeing Brody anymore, so, I went to the Elders to ask how I still can see him everyday. But they thought it wasn't a good idea to see him everyday. I keep him from work, they said,'' she said with an angry face.

'' I hate to say it, Paige,'' Piper said,'' but you know they're right. He's a Whitelighter, so he has to protect other witches and innocents. You don't want to lose innocents and witches, do you?''

'' You're right, but you married Leo while that was forbidden,'' she said and looked at Leo.

'' Yes, that's true, but luckily, Leo was our Whitelighter and that's different,'' she said and gave Leo a kiss.

'' Hey, I'm eating here!'' Riley said and laughed.'' Is it okay if I bring some water to Phoebe?''

'' Sure, but if she's sleeping, don't wake her up, okay?''

'' Yeah, yeah, don't worry.''

She went to Phoebe's room and entered it. Phoebe was lying in bed, on her back. She was still sleeping, but her breathing wasn't normal. She walked to her bed and put her hand on Phoebe's forehead. It was glowing. She looked at her arms and they were wounded.

'' This isn't good,'' she thought.'' I'd better warn the others."

"Piper, we have a problem,'' she said when she came downstairs.

'' Something wrong with Phoebe?'' Leo asked.

'' Yes, very wrong; she's breathing too fast, her head is glowing and she got wounds all over the place. Except for the forbidden zone, I didn't look there.''

'' She is glowing alright,'' Leo said after they went upstairs.

'' Think a Demon did this?'' Paige asked.

'' Hard to say,'' Leo answerd.'' Maybe you should check the Book of Shadows for this, or else we have to call an ambulance.''

'' I'll go,'' Riley said and ran upstairs to the attic.

Downstairs they heard Chris and Wyatt crying.

'' No, not again. Paige, would you stay here and watch over Phoebe?'' Piper said a little depressed.

'' No problem.''

'' Let's see if I can find the jerk who did this'', Riley said while she was searching in the Book.

While she was searching, a Demon appeared in the attic. He was hiding behind the junk that was standing in a corner. Riley stopped searching when she felt something was in the attic. It was dark, so she couldn't see a thing. Her eyes turned yellow, like some sort of night-vision. It was a part of her Werewolf form. She looked around, but couldn't find anything, but she wasn't crazy. She walked to the door, when an energy-ball was thrown at her. She turned around.

'' Energy-ball!'' she said quickly.

The thrown energy-ball orbed into her hands and she threw it back at the Demon. The Demon was surprised by this attack, so he was vanquished by it.

'' Sucker '', she said and walked back to the B.O.S.

'' Anything okay?'' Paige yelled from Phoebes room.

'' I'm fine. Was just another Demon.''

After ten minutes, Riley came from the attic with the Book in her hands. Because Leo and Piper were busy with the kids, she walked into Phoebes room and told Paige the news she found.

'' Found anything?'' Paige asked curious.

'' Yes, I did. Phoebe _is_ sick because of a Demon. His name is Vaxen. Poisons the mind and body of witches while they are sleeping. Wounds and fast breathing are syndromes of an attack by this Demon. To vanquish it, we have to cure her and Phoebe has to vanquish the Demon by herself. Lots of Witches were killed by Vaxen. If we want to help Phoebe, we have to do it fast.''

'' Yes, I know, but how do we cure her without a Whitelighter? Leo isn't one anymore, I can't heal and you can't either.''

'' Not yet..'' Riley said while she was thinking.

'' What do you mean?''

'' Leo said that there is a chance I can heal, but I have to work on it and that could take a while. I think it's the best that you go to the Elders and ask for a Whitelighter to help us. I'll stay here and work on my healing.''

'' Okay, good idea. Good luck!''

Chapter three

'' Damn, still haven't got it!''

Riley was still in Phoebes room, trying to heal her. So far, nothing happened.

'' What is Paige taking so long! Sorry Phoebe, I have to take a break '', she said while she took a chair and sat on it.

Luckily, Phoebe's condition was still the same when she found her like this. That means that it takes very long to kill a Witch in this way. Suddenly, she heard something in the attic.

'' Stupid Demons, won't they ever quit?'' She thought and walked to the stairs, heading to the attic.

She slightly opened the door and looked around. There was something moving near the B.O.S. But another Demon was standing near her and yet another Demon was standing across the Demon who was standing near the B.O.S.

'' Reinforcements won't help you, guys'', she said.

The Demons turned around. They saw Riley standing by the door.

**'' We don't need reinforcement, little Witch. We're here to warn you not to go to bed, you'll never know what could happen'',** one of the Demons said.

'' Oh, I already know what could happen. But I think I'm already sleeping, 'cause only in my nightmares, Demons are as ugly like you.''

**'' Very funny, Witch. Why don't you go back to your sick sister and let us do our thing.''**

'' I thought you already did. You came here to warn me...and you did. What more do you want?''

**'' Still not found out what we're really doing here?'' **The same Demon asked.

She heard something behind here and turned around. She was looking straight in Vaxen's eyes. She took a couple of steps back and stopped in the middle of the attic.

**'' So, nice finally meeting you''**, he said with a big, mean smile on his face.

'' I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong address, the junk yard is right across the street.''

**'' Sense of humor in a time like this? Not a good idea, I think.''**

'' That's my problem, not yours. Why are you here anyway, nobody's sleeping at the moment and you don't have an appointment.''

**'' I'm not the kind of person who makes appointments, Witch, but that's not your concern. Worry about your own life and your sisters, you'll never know what could happen to yourself, like I always say.''**

She knew he was up to something, but didn't know what. When the tension got worse, she turned around. The three Demons were standing behind her and were ready to attack her. Vaxen was gone. One of the Demons threw an energy-ball at her, and the other two followed. She knew she couldn't orb all three of them, so she used the force-field she could summon to protect herself. The energy-balls reflected back to the direction of the Demons. One of them didn't pay attention, so he was vanquished.

'' One down, three to go'', she said.

'' I wonder how Paige and Riley are doing'', Piper said while she was feeding the kids.

'' Probably fine, they can take care of themselves. I'm more worried about Phoebe.''

'' If only I knew they already found the Demon who did this to her, but the kids cry every time I want to go upstairs.''

'' Piper, we're not sure if a Demon did this to her'', Leo said while he was putting his arm around Piper.

'' I know for sure'', she said when tears appeared in her eyes. ''Otherwise they already would have called an ambulance to pick up Phoebe. They're probably looking for the Demon right now.''

**'' Come on, little Witch! Show us what you've got!''** A Demon said while he threw a lightning-ball at her.

'' Lightning-ball!'' She said and threw it at the other Demon. Then she orbed behind the Demon she threw the ball at. He ducked, and the lightning-ball reflected back at the Demon. While he was searching for Riley, he was hit and vanquished by his partner's lightning-ball.

**'' Not bad'', **the last Demon said.**'' But I'm not that easy to vanquish.''**

'' We'll see about that, I have other tricks to show! Knife!''

A knife orbed into her hand.

'' Lamp!''

And a lamp orbed into her other hand.

**'' You want to vanquish me with a lamp! How pathetic!''**

'' I never said I wanted to vanquish you with a lamp, did I?''

The Demon threw an energy-ball at her. But she put her force-field around the lamp and threw it at the energy-ball. The energy-ball reflected back. He ducked to avoid the ball, but when he stood up, the lamp hit his head. She orbed herself in front of the Demon and stabbed him. Right after the Demon vanished and she turned around, Vaxen appeared and threw two fire-balls at her. One ball hit her in her belly and the other hit her in her arm. She fell to the ground.

**'' Nice show you've made there. Maybe you should join the circus''**, he said and disappeared.

Chapter four

'' Did you hear that, Leo?'' Piper asked when she thought she heard something between the crying of the kids.

'' No, what?''

'' I thought I heard someone screaming.''

'' I didn't hear a thing between the crying of the kids, Piper. Maybe it's just your imagination. I wonder why they don't stop crying. It's like they know that something's wrong with Phoebe.''

'' Yeah, weird, isn't it?''

Suddenly, the familiar sound of blue lights appeared in the living room. It was Paige; she got back from the Elders.

'' Hey Paige. Where were you?" Piper asked while holding Wyatt.

'' With the Elders. Riley found out that a Demon poisoned Phoebe, but a Whitelighter has to heal her, to make Phoebe able to vanquish him, but because I can't heal and Leo isn't a Whitelighter anymore, I had to search for another one, but they wouldn't let me... Did you cry?''

'' Yes, but it's nothing to worry about. Paige, would you hold Wyatt for a minute, I have to go to the ladies room.''

'' Sure. Where is Riley, by the way?'' She asked when Piper was gone.

'' I don't know. Maybe she's still with Phoebe, but I don't think we have to worry about her. Unless we have to teach her how to heal?''

'' She already did that, but with no luck, I think.''

Riley crawled to a corner of the attic, looking for something to lie on. The wounds were very painful, but she couldn't scream for help.

'' Great, I'm on my own now'', she thought and grabbed something to stop the bleeding.

After a couple of seconds, she heard Piper and Paige walking on the stairs.

'' No, she's not with Phoebe'', she heard Piper say.

'' And she's not in the bathroom. Let's try the attic.''

They wanted to put on the lights, but the lamp was broke.

'' Great! Paige, would you get a flashlight?''

'' Already got one'', Paige said and grabbed her flashlight.

They looked around, but Riley was too hard to find behind the junk she was hiding.

'' Found her?''

'' No. Odd, I wonder where she could be after midnight. Something's wrong, I know it. Come on, let's look somewhere else.''

Piper closed the door and together they went downstairs where Leo was searching to.

'' Found her?'' He asked when they came in the kitchen.

'' No, nowhere. Maybe she's hunting the Demon by herself?''

'' I don't think so, but we have to keep looking.''

Riley lied on her back and placed her hand on the wound. She closed her eyes and thought about the scenes she saw about Leo healing others. Her breathing slightly slowed down. She kept her eyes closed and still thought about the healing thing. When she thought her end was near, a glowing light came out of her hands and healed the wound. She opened her eyes and stood up.

'' Oh my god, I can heal '', she said surprised. '' I thought I was a goner! Wait...I'm talking to myself aren't I?''

She looked around.

'' Yep, I'm talking to myself. But I don't care. Ohoh, Phoebe!''

She orbed to Phoebe and hoped she was still alive. She felt on her wrist and luckily, she was.

'' Oh god. Thank you! Come on hands, do your thing!''

She placed her hands on Phoebe and healed her. When she was finished, Phoebe opened her eyes.

'' Hey Riley, how are things?'' She said and smiled.

'' Phoebe, thank god!'' Riley said and hugged her sister.

'' What happened?'' Phoebe asked when she stood up.

'' Long story '', Riley said and smiled to.

Chapter five

'' Man, I'm so tired, I can't walk for a week '', Paige said and fell down on a chair.

'' Hey sisters, what took you so long?''

They looked at the door were Riley was standing.

'' Riley?'' They said at the same time.

'' Yep, and guess who's with me?''

'' A masseuse?'' Paige asked.

'' Phoebe!'' Piper said surprised.

They walked to Phoebe and hugged her like they hadn't seen her for years.

'' So'', Phoebe said a couple of minutes later.'' Who are we looking for?''

'' A Demon named Vaxen'', Riley answered.

'' Vaxen, what kind of stupid name is that?'' Phoebe said.

'' All Demons have stupid names. Come on, let's find a way to vanquish this sucker.''

'' _We_ don't have to do it; Phoebe's the one who has to vanquish it. It said so in the Book, but I didn't read how.''

'' Well, come on then'', Leo said.

'' It says that Phoebe has to vanquish it by its own attacks. How are we going to do that? Phoebe has no active powers'', Paige said.

'' We have to find out why and quickly, before he kills other Witches. Isn't there a spell we can use?'' Riley asked while looking at Piper.

'' No, we never had this kind of problem with Demons, so we have to make one up.''

'' I think I already know how...'' Riley said.

'' You have an idea?'' Leo asked.

'' Yes, I do. And I think it might work wit the spell I just made up.''

'' But...you haven't practised any spells, what if it doesn't work?''

'' Well, then you have to make a spell. But I'm a Witch, right? Any Witch can make up a spell.''

'' She has a point'', Leo said.

'' Alright. Well, let's see if it works'', Phoebe said.'' What's your plan, exactly?''

'' Okay, Phoebe has no active powers, so the only thing we have to do is write a spell to give her powers, but not exactly what you think. I just made up a spell that Phoebe's soul has to enter another body, one with active powers. And the best body she can use is mine.''

'' Why yours?'' Piper asked curious.

'' Well, I've got my shield, right? It protects me and it reflects other attacks back. And I know Paige can orb, but she can't protect herself by attacks. And although it's my body, Phoebe's soul controls it, so it's her that vanquishes the Demon. If it works.''

'' Leo?''

'' Well, it doesn't sound bad. I think this might work'', he said with a smile on his face.

'' Okay, if Leo thinks it's alright, I will to'', Phoebe said.

'' Alright. I'll write the spell on a piece of paper and the reverse-spell.''

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Then she said that she and Phoebe had to stand across each other. Phoebe has so sit on a chair, 'cause if the spell works, her body might fall on the ground and that hurts.

'' All ready?'' Riley asked when they stood in position.

'' Yep, let's do it!''

'' Alright then'', Riley said and grabbed the paper with the spell. She took a deep breath and said the words:

_'Phoebe's soul, Phoebe's soul_

_I summon thee to enter my body_

_To vanquish a Demon_

_That is my goal'_

For a moment, it was quiet. Then, a couple of seconds later, a shining light came out of Phoebe's body and headed to Riley's. It only took a few seconds before Riley woke up.

'' Phoebe?'' Piper asked suddenly.

'' Yes?'' _''Riley''_ said.

'' Is that really you in her body?''

'' Yep, it's me alright. Man, I feel ten years younger in this body'', she said and put on a smile.

'' Yeah, I can believe that'', Piper said shocked.'' But, what happened to Riley?''

'' Oh, she's still here, in this body, but it's me that controls it for now.''

'' Can a person have to souls?'' Paige asked.

'' If a person can have two personality's, then I guess it can'', Leo said surprised.

'' Now what?'' Paige asked.

'' Well, he can appear any minute now, guess we'll have to wait'', Leo said. '' Maybe you'll have to practise _''your'' _powers?''

'' Good idea'', Phoebe said.

Chapter six

After ten minutes practise, Phoebe was getting the hand of it. Luckily, just when Leo thought that she was ready for it, Vaxen appeared. He walked to the middle of the attic and looked around. He was shocked when he saw that Riley was alive.

**'' What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you!''** He said.

'' Well, tough luck, mister. I'm back and ready to kick your ass!'' Phoebe said.

**'' You can't kill me, you're not the one I've poisoned!''** He said and looked real angry.

'' We'll see about that!'' Phoebe said.

The three of them attacked him. It was easy to see who was the strongest. The Charmed Ones had to avoid every single attack real quick, 'cause Vaxen was very fast. Piper wanted to try if her explosion would work, but with no results. After five minutes, he stopped and laughed.

**'' Whatever you are trying to do, it won't work. Give up, Charmed Ones, you're never gonna vanquish me.''**

He first knocked out Piper, then he attacked Paige. And last but not least, Phoebe.

**'' It will be a pleasure killing you, Witch. Again''**, he said while holding his fire balls.

'' Come and show me, creepy Gizmo!''

He threw his fire-balls at Phoebe. She was hoping that he would throw his fire-balls at her. She summoned the force-field and reflected back at Vaxen. But when she thought she vanquished him, he appeared behind her. She turned around and saw him grabbing his own knife to kill her.

**'' Sorry, Witch. I already knew your little plan.''**

Right before he hit her, Phoebe vanished.

**'' Hey, what the...!''**

He heard footsteps behind him, but couldn't see a thing.

**'' Hhhmm...'' **he thought.

He threw the fire-balls in the direction of the footsteps. But for one reason the balls reflected back. While that happened, Piper and Paige came back to their senses. The balls hit Vaxen and a wall of fire surrounded him. He was surprised what happened to him, but before he even could say a thing, an explosion came and Vaxen was destroyed. His scream echoed in the attic.

'' Man, what happened?'' Paige asked while blinking with her eyes a couple of times.

'' Well, Vaxen is vanquished, but where is Phoebe?''

A person appeared in the middle of the attic. It was Phoebe.

'' Phoebe, where were you?'' Piper asked curious.

'' I don't know, guess I was invisible, or something. Weird.''

'' Ahh, well. Let's get Leo and Phoebe's body so we can reverse the spell'', Piper said.

'' Too bad, I was getting used to this body'', Phoebe said and smiled.

'' Maybe, but we're not in the mood having a funeral to a person who's not really dead'', Paige said.

'' I know, I'm just happy that I vanquished a Demon with other powers I had for about 30 minutes'', Phoebe said.

Piper and Paige laughed.

'' Man, it's good to be back'', Riley said after Piper and Paige reversed the spell.

'' It must have been really weird for you having two souls'', Leo said.

'' Yeah, it was. But when Phoebe was herself I didn't feel a thing, but when she used my powers, I felt that. Really weird.''

'' How do you explain that invisible-thing? Paige asked.

'' I don't know'', Riley said. '' I tried to use it after Phoebe returned in her own body, but nothing happened.''

'' We'll find that one out later'', Leo said. '' I'm just glad that Vaxen is gone and that you are okay.''

'' Yeah, me too. But he was right in one thing'', Riley said and thought.

'' What's that?'' Piper asked.

'' He once said: _''Worry about your own life, you'll never know what could happen to yourself._''


End file.
